Things Spain cannot do during World Meeting
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Things Dense Spain cannot do during World Meetings.
1. Chapter 1

**Things Spain cannot do during World Meeting**

1. I can't go to my former colonies and say: "Hi, where is the hug for papa?"

2. I can't make siestas during meetings.

3. It's rude.

4. Besides, chairs are uncomfortable.

5. Demanding gold from Latin America's nations is impropriate and insensitive.

6. The same goes to establishing year 2010 a year of Hernan Cortez or Francisco Pizzaro.

7. Arguing with Italies and Portugal about the nationality of Christopher Columbus is pointless.

8. Because everyone knows he was Spanish.

9. An axe fight with Denmark will only cause chaos and needless devastation of furniture.

10. Sanding letters to Romano during World or UE Meetings is childish.

11. Especially when I'm sending them as paper airplanes.

12. Calling Catalonia and Basque's Country my sidekicks is rude.

13. The same goes to calling them my bitches.

14. I can't strip myself to save the world.

15. I shouldn't believe France in the first place.

16. I can't fight with windmills ever time, I'm at Holland's place.

17. But they were staring at me…

18. And they wanted to hurt me…

19. I should stop taking Holland's soft drugs.

20. One drug-addict is enough.

21. I'm not allowed to make corrida in Conference Room.

22. Or Pampeluna's bull's running.

23. Few nations will be scarred for life.

24. Other few nations will skin me alive.

25. I'm not allowed to declare reconquista to Arabic nations.

26. I'm not allowed to call England's queen filthy pirate.

27. His queen doesn't support pirates anymore.

28. He will declare a war with me.

29. Or he will take it as a compliment.

30. I'm not allowed to joke about restarting the state of Prussia.

31. Prussia might actually believe me.

32. Just because I'm leading EU this year, doesn't mean, I'm boss and other EU members are my slaves.

33. Especially sex slaves.

34. It will give France ideas.

35. Stealing Austria's glasses is cruel.

36. He will make me listen "Eviva Espana" and he will be purposely flitting.

37. Singing "Mambo Italiano" every time, Romano is passing me, will cause violent ambush from his side.

38. But he looks like tomato…

39. I still can't do it.

40. Singing "Don't cry for me Argentina" every time, when Argentina is passing, isn't funny anymore.

41. But I still hear few nations laughing.

42. And singing along.

43. Calling every Latin America's nation a fascist dictatorships is impropriate.

44. They will call me a hypocrite because of general Franco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Things Spain cannot do during World Meeting**

1. I can't show Almodovar's movies during World Meeting.

2. It will give France, Korea, Prussia and Hungary ideas.

3. I can't come on World Meeting in Zorro outfit…

4. Or in conquistador outfit…

5. Or in toreador outfit.

6. I shouldn't try to make England sit on Bursby Chair.

7. And tell Belarus that England is dating with her brother.

8. Or put bomb in his car.

9. I should forgive him, because 17th century was long time ago.

10. BUT I STILL WANT TO MAKE THIS BASTARD PAY! Ehem…

11. Calling Romano and then leaving him in one room with France is cruel.

12. But he is so cute, when he screams for my help…

13. I still can't do it.

14. I can't sing arias from "Carmen" during World Meeting.

15. Even if Austria will accompany me on the piano, violin or any other instrument he will surprisingly drew out from his chair.

16. I can't bribe or stalk restaurant staff to make menu with only things, which contains tomatoes.

17. It will please only me and Romano, but piss off other nations.

18. I can't take my Spanish guitar on World Meeting and sing campfire songs, when I'm bored.

19. I can't make alliance with other members of Bad Touch Trio to piss off England.

20. Or Germany.

21. Or Austria.

22. I'm not allowed to babysit Sealand.

23. Helping him with rebellion against England isn't good idea.

24. The same goes to tell him about birds and bees.

25. England will spread gossip that I am pedophile.

26. In which everybody will believe anyway.

27. I don't know why.


End file.
